charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Vinceres
Combining his innate defenses with his power to burn his victims to death, Vinceres has terrorized supernatural beings and innocents alike and has successfully eliminated numerous forces of good over the centuries. The avoidance of this demonic hitman's line of attack is the wisest course of action. Species: Demon Level: Upper Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: White Notable Powers: Immortality, Immunity, Telekinesis, Levitation, Touch of Death Portrayed By: Morgan Weisser Cursed with Empathy In 1996, a priest known as Father Thomas found Vinceres out and cursed him with the power of Empathy in order to overwhelm him with human emotion and cause him to feel the pain of all those around him. Life as a Shut In After being cursed, Vinceres retreated and stayed away from all human contact avoiding emotions felt by those around him. Because a demon can not handle emotion, the Empathic power rendered Vinceres a shell of the demon he once was. : In 2000, the building that Vinceres resided in was set to be demolished but he refused to leave, a story that made the newspaper headlines. Father Thomas learned of the demolition and tried to escape the psychiatric facility he was in to do something about Vinceres but they wouldn't allow it. Working with Cole Turner In order to defeat and destroy The Charmed Ones, Cole Turner, also known as Belthazor, approached the demon Vinceres and promised that his curse would be lifted if he did as he said and posed as a mortal being cursed with an overwhelming power of empathy. Planting signs to lead Prue Halliwell to an abandoned building where Vinceres resided, Cole manipulated Prue into driving to the building and going in to find Vinceres. : Prue learned that the building was to be destroyed and went in, where she found Vinceres, crouched down, struck with overwhelming emotion. Telling Prue that he could feel her tooth ache and pity, Vinceres ordered that Prue leave him alone. Prue retreated and went to discuss the situation with her sisters. : Sympathizing with Vinceres, Prue returned and recited a spell to remove the curse but while she recited the spell, Vinceres placed his hands on Prue's, causing the power to be transferred to her. Upon completion, Vinceres was now free of the curse and the power slowly grew within Prue. The Deputy As Prue was reciting the spell, a deputy ordered to remove Vinceres from the building came to the door but Prue held it shut with her power of Telekinesis and as she finished, she allowed the door to open and she left. With Prue gone, Vinceres reverted to his demonic ways and grabbed the deputy by the neck, burning him to death. Cole Checks in with Vinceres Cole then arrived at the loft to see if their plan worked and Vinceres told him that the "empathic cancer" was now out of his body, travelling into Prue just as he said. The two believed Prue would not be able to fight the power like a demon can and that it would ultimately destroy her. As Vinceres told Cole he wanted to seek revenge on Father Thomas for cursing him, Cole ordered him not, fearing that the sisters would find him and reverse the magic. Search for Father Thomas Against Cole's wishes, Vinceres was determined to find and destroy Father Thomas and his search led him to a church where Father Thomas once worked, but instead of finding the Father, there was a woman there. He ordered her to tell him where Thomas was and when after she told him he had a nervous breakdown and was in Crest Hills Psychiatric Hospital, he grabbed her neck and burned her just as he did with the deputy. Phoebe's Vision After seeing that Prue was affected by the Empathic power, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and Leo Wyatt travelled to Vinceres' loft and upon entrance, Phoebe was struck with a Premontion of Vinceres killing a man. Destruction Vinceres burst into Halliwell Manor and attacked Piper and Phoebe as Prue remained in the basement. Father Thomas informed Prue she must embrace the power of empathy and she went upstairs to confront Vinceres and the two began to battle. When Vinceres grabbed her by the neck Prue was able to use her empathic gift to over power Vinceres and pull his arm away from her neck and she blasted him back with her Telekinesis. Prue then used her power of Astral Projection to project into Vinceres' body, carrying all the emotions of those around her, overwhelming Vinceres, causing him to scream, writhe in pain and eventually burst into oblivion. The Spell The spell Prue created was thus: Free the Empath, Release his gift. Let his pain Be cast adrift. The Book of Shadows Piper located an entry in the Book of Shadows discussing Vinceres that was emphasized with four illustrations of the demons many incarnations and appearances over his decades as demon. Below was an description of Vinceres' history, it read thus: Vinceres For centuries this immortal hitman has terrorized supernatural beings and innocents alike. His innate defenses, combined with his ability to burn his victims to death, have allowed him to successfully eliminate numerous forces of good. Staying out of his line of attack is the wisest course of action. Note A new version of the entry was later seen that condense all information and illustrations to one page. Category:Charmed Universe Category:Upper-Level Evil Beings Category:Evils Vanquished Category:Vanquished by Prue Halliwell Category:Season 3